H2Oh!
by MagicFire
Summary: On a too hot day, a certain Slytherin decides to cool things down..in an interesting way...one shot. DH Fluff to maximum. Made by request for her Dramione Love Shrine.


Alright, another one shot coming at ya. I intend to make fluffy and romantic one shots for a period of time. Then maybe I will post a story. I did before, then I decided to not make a second chapter and let the people first figure out who I am. So, I'll save my story for later. C:

Until then, you will just be stuck with one shots. -wink, wink-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a butterscotch Lifesaver! Mmm…butterscotch…

------------------------------------------

Hermione moaned heavily oddly flapping her hand in front of her face, tongue sticking out like a panting dog. She wiped the sweat off of her fevered forehead. Harry walked over to her with Ron who was holding a cup filled with ice cubes. Harry took one out of the cup and handed it to Hermione, then took one for himself. "Here, rub this over your forehead; it should cool you down some." He told her, wiping the ice across his forehead as a demonstration. The biting cold of the ice cube seemed to almost sizzle as it came in contact with his flushed face. He closed his eyes, letting the ice melt and run over his burning eyelids and down his cheeks.

Ron sat down on the ground in front of Harry and Hermione who were perched on top of a large and very ridged rock. A shadow formed behind Hermione. Harry and her didn't bothering turning around to see who it was, but Ron looked up. The sun was beating down cooking Ron, Harry and Hermione, but only a dark shadow was covering the face of the person behind. The shadow began taking something out of his pocket and putting it above Hermione's head. It was a water balloon. Ron stood up to see the shadow's face clearly. He gritted his teeth. "Don't do it Malfoy." He growled. Hermione turned around and looked up. She jumped up with a gasp.

Hermione backed up not noticing where she was going. She banged her back into a tree, practically frozen because she was finally under cool shade, and that Draco had her pinned to it, aiming straight for her with the water balloon. Hermione gulped. "Tell me that is filled with water and not some freakishly weird liquid that only you would be

stupid enough to put in a balloon." Draco frowned.

"Well, now that I think of it…" He shrugged and chucked the water balloon at Hermione. It splashed in her face. Goyle and Crabbe ran out (nobody saw from where) laughing while Pansy was carrying all the water balloons. Harry scoffed.

"Ron! They- and when I say 'they' I mean Draco- is going to drown her with water balloons! Hermione! Get out of -" Ron tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around to find Ron with a load full of water balloons, too. "D-do" he stuttered "Do I even want to know why you have those?" Harry asked him. Ron looked down at all the water balloons in his arms. He looked up at his friend shaking his head. Harry chuckled.

Hermione raced over to them. She looked worried. Harry stepped aside so she could see Ron's arm-load of water balloons.

"Do I even want to know why have those?" Hermione asked pointing to the balloons. Harry chuckled again, noticing she said the exact same thing that he had. Ron shook his head again. Harry huddled up with the other two, glaring at Malfoy for a second who looked like he was planning something with Pansy.

"Alright, he'll be easy to beat; he's got Crabbe and Goyle on his side-"

"Yeah," Ron added. "Not to mention a girl." Hermione scoffed. "Oops. Sorry Hermione, I forgot you were still standing there." She scoffed again with on a hollow look in her eyes as if they were saying 'oh, so you think that when I'm not around, too?' Harry paused and looked at the two getting annoyed that they were having another one of their pathetic and useless petty fights once again. "Anyway," Ron began up again, "I still think we can take them."

"Besides that." Harry scorned.

"What?" Hermione and Ron chimed in both at once.

"They are Slytherin's-" He paused.

"And we are Gryffindor!" They said in unison.

"Yeah! Let's take 'em!" Hermione exclaimed punching her hand up in the air.

------------------------------------------

Hermione looked around. Pansy seemed like she had left and taken herself out of the picture. 'Maybe she forfeited?' Hermione told her self. She gasped when she heard a thump behind her. She turned around. Ron was lying on the ground wincing and rubbing the back of his head with a frown. He was soaked to the bone.

"That isn't fair!" Ron said trying to stand up. Harry was trying to hold in his giggle from behind. "Only Malfoy could make a simple water balloon fight dangerous. Bloody hell." Harry burst into laughing. Hermione held back her chuckle.

"Hey Granger!" She turned around by the sound of her name only to be hit directly in the face with a balloon. She let out a gasping puff. Pansy was laughing, tossing a balloon a few times in his hand. 'Scratch that last part on Parkinson forfeiting.' Hermione thought. She grabbed a water balloon and chucked it back at her. Pansy dodged it as she threw another one hitting Hermione again. 'Okay, either everyone else's clothes are waterproof, or something is wrong with me.' She thought she had said in her mind.

"Trust me, Mudblood, something is just wrong with you." She turned around to get another water balloon smashed in her face. Then she started to get mad.

"DRACO!" She stopped trying to control herself and grabbed her 'ammunition' letting her 'wild side' take over. Draco began to back away as she crept closer in a creepy way towards Malfoy. Draco stopped with another scoff.

"Oh please," He said snobby, "You couldn't hit me with one of them even if I were standing right in front of you." He said.

"You are standing right in front of me!" Hermione growled.

"Then try me." He purred. "Bring it on, Granger." He chuckled, knowing she wouldn't dare throw one at him.

He was wrong. Hermione started laughing as she figured Draco was still standing there dumbfounded. But when she went to go look at him again, he was gone. Then she was attacked and tackled to the ground. She and her attacker rolled over and over, and one by one each balloon in her arsenal broke underneath them. With a semi-serious battle cry, Hermione grabbed the assailant's shoulders and pressed them to the ground, stopping their rolling abruptly.

Draco couldn't have gotten away if he had wanted to. But, when he noticed that Hermione was straddling his hips, and saw the way her eyes were glinting with mischief as she flipped her soaked hair out of her face, he decided that he didn't want to get away. He put a hand gingerly to the back of his head, which she had slammed into the ground and laughed helplessly. Hermione was laughing too, leaning over onto his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. When they stopped laughing, they were almost nose to nose. Hermione's eyes had not lost their mischievous glow. "You have destroyed all of your weapons," she pointed out, gesturing toward the trail of broken balloons and water they had left. Most of the water, however, had been absorbed by Draco and Hermione's robes.

"I destroyed all of yours, too," he corrected, feeling quite smug until he saw the look on her face. "Didn't I?"

"All but one," she giggled, taking hold of her long, brown hair and bringing it over her shoulder. Holding the soaked strands over Draco's face, she began to wring them out.

"Aaargh!" Hermione laughed again as Draco cried out, trying in vain to twist his face away from the stream of cold water. He finally managed to grab her wrist, pushing it gently to the back of her head to keep the water away from his face. She gasped a little as her head was accidentally pulled closer to his.

"Um..." she flushed a little. "So did Gryffindor win?" She asked him innocently not knowing why she was still on Draco and why she acting so sly, as was he.

"No," He paused as she frowned. "but you did." He added. 'But so have I.' he thought, grinning to himself as he pulled her in closer, brushing her lips with his. Pansy gasped in the background see this happen before her eyes. Malfoy- her crush, kissing a Muggle-born who was on top of him.

"DRACO!"

_Da End_

------------------------------------------

Oh yeah! Uh-huh! No Pansy with Draco-ness! Woot! Woot! Err…sorry 'bout that. I just seriously hate Pansy. Ick. Okay, so anyway, this was mostly done by request, as was my other one (Osculation). Which by the way was rewritten into Dramione. I've decided to give up the dream…er, I mean that by saying I'll only be writing Draco/Hermione from now on. And yes the title of this one shot is completely necessary in originality and puns. H2 Oh! Ha. Love it. Anyway, thanks for reading this story, hope you liked it and if ya dad, well then I am glad you enjoyed reading it! I'd be even more glad if you reviewed to tell me how much you liked it. Lol. But you don't have to, though it'd be greatly appreciated.

Love,

MagicFire


End file.
